La última risa
by Daf-hitachiin
Summary: Un amor prohibido, un secreto, una promesa, una risa y un adios... Lo que sucedio antes de que una tragedia que iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre sucediera en Hogwarts...
1. El comienzo del fin

Bueno primero que nada, los maravillosos e ingeniosos personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de la Maravillosa J. K. Rowling y por supuesto esto no tiene ningun tipo de fines de lucro asi que espero que les gustes... gracias por leer.

* * *

**La última risa **

Esa tarde habían decidido cerrar los Sortilegios Weasley y quedarse en la habitación que había arriba. Fred se había decidido. Por fin iba a decir todo aquello que callaba.

-"George…"-Su hermano que estaba sentado en la ventana, volteó a verlo.

-"¿Qué sucede Fred?"-Preguntó.

Este le dio la espalda y respiro juntando valor.

-"Sucede que tengo algo que confesarte."

George lo miró confundido, ellos siempre se habían confiado todo. ¿Qué podría haberle ocultado?

-"Me he enamorado."-Concluyó el otro, ajeno a los pensamientos de su hermano.

Al escuchar esto George sintió como su corazón le dolía. Fred se había enamorado. Si bien el sabia que el había salido un par de veces con Angelina, también sabia que ella tan solo le gustaba. Pero ahora no estaban hablando de gustar, estaban hablando de "Amor". Esa persona ¿Ya conocería los sentimientos de Fred? Y si era así. ¿Habría correspondido a ellos? ¿Acaso alguien le robaría su otra mitad?

-"¿Quién es?"-preguntó George, simulando para que su voz no se oyera como un sollozo.

Fred, se acerco a el y le tomo las manos. George desvió la mirada, mientras sentía como gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-"Me he enamorado… De ti."

George, lo miro sorprendido. Gesto que Fred tradujo como una negativa. Pronto se levanto y comenzó a disculparse, a decir que todo eso estaba mal, que era prohibido y que si el quería se iría para no molestarlo. Pero George sordo de felicidad, tan solo atinó a abrazarlo.

-"Yo también, Fred. Yo también."-Susurró el dulcemente George en el oído gemelo de su hermano.

Fred lo miró sonriente y dijo:

-"Bueno entonces prométeme que cuando todo esto acabe, vamos a hablar con la familia. Para así poder vivir felices y juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas."

-"Si"-Acepto George.

Lentamente, acercaron sus rostros y así, abrazados cerraron su pacto con un dulce y calido beso en el que transmitieron todo su amor y felicidad.

* * *

Fred y George, habían ido a la madriguera ya que, Ginny los había llamado muy nerviosa.

-"¿Qué sucede, Gin?"-Preguntó Fred ni bien llegaron.

-"Si, ¿Qué pasó? Parecías preocupada."-Coincidió George.

-"Es que Neville me ha mandado un mensaje… Harry, Volvió a Hogwarts."

Los hermanos se miraron. Sabían lo que eso significaba. Hoy, era el día, Hoy, Sucedería, Hoy, sabrían como continuarían el resto de sus vidas. Dentro de los gemelos se prendió una luz de esperanza. Si todo terminaba, ellos podrían vivir juntos sin importar que pasara.

-"Debemos ir."-Dijo Ginny.

-"Si. Pero, tú te quedas."-Sentenció Fred.

-"Pero…"-Protestó ella.

-"Pero, nada."-La interrumpió George.

-"Esta bien. Me quedo. Y de paso le voy a contar a mamá sobre una linda pareja de jóvenes pelirrojos que se estaban besando en el patio. Por cierto me pregunto como si no eran conocidos nuestros lograron atravesar las barreras de protección…"-Dijo ella maliciosamente.

Los gemelos se quedaron congelados.

-"Eres…"- Empezó Fred.

-"…Muy malvada, hermanita."-Concluyó George.

-"Lo se, aprendí de ustedes."-Contestó ella satisfecha.

-"Esta bien. Vienes con nosotros…"-Dijo George.

-"Pero mas te vale obedecernos…"-Amenazó Fred.

Se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron rumbo a Hogsmeade.

* * *

Al llegar a la taberna "Cabeza de Puerco", se encontraron con un muy molesto Aberforth y un sonriente Lee Jordan. Pasaron a través del pasadizo que se encontraba detrás del retrato de Ariana, hacia la sala multiproposito. Allí se encontraban: Harry, Hermione y Ron junto a un gran grupo de chicos pertenecientes a todas las casas de Hogwarts, todas, todas menos Slytherin. Al principio todo fue muy aburrido. Hasta que por fin llegó la orden del Fénix y tuvieron algo que hacer. Fred, George y Kingsley se ofrecieron a organizar las defensas que comunicaban los corredores con el exterior. Lo que significaba que se tendrían que separar para poder cubrir todo el perímetro. Antes de hacerlo, los gemelos se ocultaron en un aula vacía.

-"George, prométeme que vas a regresar con vida, prométeme que cuando esto termine voy a llegar y te voy a ver esperándome con una sonrisa. Por favor…-Pidió Fred.

George tan solo asintió.

-"…Y por favor prométeme que si algo me llegara a suceder a mi, vas a vivir. Prométeme que serás feliz y nunca te rendirás, no importa que pase. Yo por mi parte te prometo que si te llegara a pasar algo a vos, voy a vivir mi vida amándote cada día, manteniendo tu recuerdo en mi corazón y serás mi gran y única felicidad…-Continuó con la pena presente en su voz.

George había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, usando todas sus fuerzas. Deseando que ese abrazo no fuera el ultimo. Lo mantuvo cerca suyo como si fuera el aire que necesitaba para vivir, como si así evitara su separación. El era su otra mitad, solo con el se sentiría completo.

-"¿Me escuchaste?"-Preguntó Fred con una sonrisa.

-"Solo a medias."-Contesto George también sonriente. Ambos rieron suavemente.

Fred, se separó del abrazo pero solo y tan solo para volver a acortar la distancia, sellando nuevamente su promesa con un dulce y tierno beso en el que Fred y George probaron el sabor de sus lágrimas, pero al separarse ambos tenían una sonrisa. Con decisión el mayor de los gemelos se dirigió hacia la puerta y de espaldas dijo:

-"No dejemos que esta sea nuestra ultima risa."-En ese momento volvió su cabeza y con una sonrisa dijo-"Ahhh… por cierto, Te amo…"- Una vez habiendo dicho esto comenzó a caminar.

-"No, hermano, esta, no será nuestra ultima risa."-Dijo observando el lugar donde antes había estado su gemelo.-"Y por cierto, yo también te amo…"

* * *

George comenzó a luchar con los mortifagos que habían logrado entrar en el castillo. Estaba distraído, pensando como estaría Fred, si el estaba a salvo. Estaba tan desconcentrado que si hubiera tenido oreja, la hubiera perdido por culpa del hechizo que acababa de pasarle rozando. Después de lograr deshacerse de los mortifagos se encontró con Luna, quién le dijo que toda su familia se encontraba en el comedor. George comenzó a correr por los pasillos como si de eso dependiera su vida. A medida que se acercaba, sentía como un sentimiento de desesperación crecía en su interior. Cuando por fin llegó vio a toda su familia sentada alrededor de "algo".

Vio que sus padres estaban llorando. ¡No! ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Fred? No lo veía. Sintió como se le paralizaba el cuerpo. Contuvo la respiración. Vio como Percy con los ojos rojos por llorar, se le acercaba como si estuviera intentando tranquilizarlo. No entendía que pasaba. Hasta que por fin a través de el hueco donde antes había estado su hermano mayor. En ese momento sintió como le fallaban las piernas y caía de rodillas al suelo, sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse por si solas. No. No podía ser. Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, alguien le murmuraba palabras de consuelo. Se tapó los oídos no quería escucharlo. No existían en ese momento palabras que pudieran ayudarlo, además no quería oírlo, no quería aceptarlo, no quería. No quería que nadie le dijera que Fred estaba muerto. No podía ser. Seguro era una broma, seguro. En cualquier momento abriría los ojos y se acercaría riendo. Luego su madre se enojaría y ellos reirían. Como siempre. Como pudo, tambaleándose se acerco a su hermano y se sentó a su lado.

-"Fred"-Le susurró al oído-"Despierta…"

* * *

Bueno, aca mi primer fic de Harry Potter. Esta pareja realmente me encanta y el hecho de que en Harry potter y las reliquias de la muerte, no se menciona nada al respecto sobre que pasó con George cuando supo que Fred había muerto y que paso luego de la batalla en Hogwarts. Bueno en un comienzo iba a ser un oneshot, pero bua se me hizo muy largo...

Espero que les guste... y por favor si dejan un review no sean muy malos XD...


	2. El final

Bueno este es el final del Fic, asi que bueno, Harry Potter no me pertenece ni niguno de los personajes de este fic... bueno espero les guste... ^^

* * *

-"¡Dale Fred, no es gracioso!"-Sollozó George desesperado.-"¡Fred!"-Grito sobre su cuerpo.

George lo solto y en un intento desesperado y sin importarle lo que su familia pensara ni en todas las personas que los rodeaban, lo besó. Lo besó, pero sus labios antes tan calidos ahora estaban frios, sin vida.

"Fred…"-Murmuro débilmente mientras abrazaba el inerte cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

Y entonces Gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerza, sintió como su alma se separaba de su cuerpo. Fue un grito tan desgarrador que sintió como sus cuerdas vocales casi se rompían. Un grito tan lleno de dolor que no parecía humano. Un grito, que nadie en la historia del mundo había sido capaz de producir, ya que nadie, sintió nunca el dolor que George experimento en ese momento. Unas manos lo sugetaron y comenzaron a llevarlo lejos del cuerpo de su amado hermano, no sabia quien era ya que sus ojos no dejaban de mirar la imagen de su Fred sin vida. Comenzo a forcejear para librarse de ese agarre, mientras gritaba.

"¡Lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste que volverias! "-George se solto y corrió nuevamente hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su gemelo y dándole suaves golpes de frustacion en el pecho, con las lagrimas y te amo, lo sabes, ¿No?- George sollozo sobre el cuerpo de su hermano diciéndole que lo amaba repitiéndolo como si de esa forma ese cuerpo sin vida le fuera a contestar.

No supo cuando fue pero podían haber pasado horas, días o incluso años. Los mortifagos y Voldemort se encontraban dentro del castillo y avisaban que daban tiempo hasta las media noche para entregar a Harry. En ese momento todo su dolor fue reemplazado por ira, odio y a la vez sed de venganza. Asi que, mirando por ultima vez a Fred y dándole un suave beso de despedida, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los mortifagos.

George con ayuda de Lee Jordan venció a Yaxley, luego la batalla desencadeno en Harry y voldemort. Y Harry salió victorioso.

Todos se encontraban felices por la derrota del innombrable. Pero a el le resultaba imposible. Ya que recordaba la promesa que había hecho con su hermano. Si Harry ganaba ellos serian felices para siempre juntos. George estuvo en el gran salón junto a su familia un momento, pero luego sintió la necesidad de estar solo, en ese momento una mano lo tomo delicadamente de la mano y el se dejo llevar. Estaban en un aula y esa mano pertenecía a su hermana Ginny.

-"Yo se la verdad, George. Asi que puedes confiar en mi."- le dijo ella dulcemente.

George comenzó a lloran y ella lo abrazo. Se dejaron caer al suelo y el apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de su hermana mientras ella acariciaba su cabello suavemente, le contestaba las inconclusas preguntas que el realizaba en medio de su llanto.

-"¿Por qué no lloras, Ginny?"- Pregunto finalmente, con la voz quebrada.

-"Es muy simple. Ustedes siempre cuidaban de mi. Asi que ahora me toca a mi. Fred no querria que lloremos por el y por otro lado a ti no te ayudaría que yo llorara."-Contesto con una dulce sonrisa.

-"Gracias, pero ahora ve con Harry, se necesitan."-Dijo George en un susurro.

-"Shhh…"-Lo callo ella dulcemente-Apuesto a que el esta muy cansado en este momento además ya vamos a tener tiempo."

George sintió como todo el cansancio producido por la batalla caia sobre el y asi, seguro en las piernas de su hermana, se durmió.

* * *

"George…"-Susurraba una voz dulcemente- "George, despierta."

George abrió los ojos.-"¡Fred!"-dijo esperando a ver un rostro igual al de el sonriendo, pero lo único que vio fue su reflejo en el espejo que estaba frente a su cama. En ese momento una bella joven entraba por la puerta con una bandeja donde llevaba el desayuno.

-"Feliz cumpleaños, amor."-Dijo ella, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

George miro al espejo y deseo que su reflejo fuera Fred, pero era imposible, Fred aun muerto tenia las 2 orejas.

-"Gracias Angelina."-Contesto el mientras ella abria las cortinas de la ventana.

-"Ire a despertar a Fred."-George vio como su esposa iba al cuarto de su hijo.

Se acerco a su espejo y se pregunto si Fred se veria igual a el de adulto, pero luego recordó que su hermano se encontraba en sus eternos años de adolescencia, y que el había pasado ya casi la mitad de su vida sin el. Y tal y como le había prometido había continuado con su vida, pero no hubo dia desde aquel en que George se despidió de su hermano en el que no lo haya extrañado y no haya derramado una silenciosa lagrima por el, la cual se perdia en la soledad del corazón de George. El quería mucho a su mujer y a su hijo. Pero el sabia que si Fred estuviera vivo ellos no existirían en su vida. Miró al cielo por la ventana.

-"Feliz cumpleaños, Fred."-Murmuró.-"Te amo…"

En ese momento un chico pelirojo de unos 10 años entro corriendo a la habitación. Su padre lo alzo y observo a su hijo era igual a el cuando era pequeño y por lo tanto igual a…

-"Feliz cumpleaños, papá."-George sonrió y le agradeció a su pequeño hijo.-"Estás triste, ¿no?"-Su padre le negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.-¿Es por el tío Fred?

Miró sorprendido a su hijo, era tan inteligente, siempre se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-"Si, hoy también seria su cumpleaños…"

Fred miro por la ventana al igual que su padre y dijo:

-"Feliz cumpleaños, tio Fred."

A George se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas al escuchar a su hijo decir esas palabras. Es que aquella noche en la que Fred Weasley murió, no fue el único sino que murieron Fred y George, ya que al ver el cuerpo de su gemelo sin vida, el sintió como su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo. Habia perdido a su hermano, compañero, amigo complice y amante. Basicamente le habían arrebatado su vida, la cual recuperó al ver crecer a su pequeño hijo. Sin embargo George no volveria nunca a ser el de antes, pero tampoco permitiría que aquella fuera su ultima risa. Y asi, con su hijo en brazos miro nuevamente al cielo. George era conciente de que el tiempo continuaría pasando, que envejecería mientras Fred no iba a seguir siendo un adolescente por el resto de los años, cosa que el aprovecharía para cargarlo a el diciendo que el estaba viejo y el joven y hermoso, sonriendo ante tal ocurrencia cerro los ojos y su corazón le hablo a Fred.

-"¿Lo ves Fred? Yo cumplí mi promesa, sobrevivi. Ahora por favor cumpli tu promesa y donde sea que te encuentres en este momento, cuando yo me reuna contigo estaremos juntos para siempre. Y de ese modo, aquella, no será nuestra ultima risa…"

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer Fic terminado, asi que espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer ^^

"El unico enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte..."


End file.
